Doctor's Order
by katara-zuko1714
Summary: Asami isn't feeling well and Bolin drags her to the doctor to get checked out. The last thing she expected was for her doctor to be so beautiful. AsamixKorra! AU! No bending!


"Aaahh cooo!"

"Spirits Asami. That's the tenth time that you've sneezed since I walked into your office."

"Thanks for the reminder Bolin." Asami said as she grabbed yet another tissue from the tissue box and blew her nose. Once she was done, she added the used tissue to the growing pile of other balled up tissues in her trash bin.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Bolin asked looking uneasy. It wasn't normal to see Asami in such a state. Her nose was as red as tomato, her cheeks and under eyes were puffy as could be, her hair was all over the place, and she looked as if she could fall over any minute.

The raven haired woman grabbed a tissue just in time of her eleventh sneeze of the day.

"Yes Bolin I'm fine." Bolin shook his head as he took out his cell phone.

"Yeah and I can fly. I'm calling my doctor's office and you're going to see the doctor if you like it or not. So pack up the office for the day." The heiress couldn't even argue back with her friend as she did what she was told.

* * *

 _Avatar's Family Practice_

The waiting room had to be the worst part of whole experience for Asami. As soon as she and Bolin arrived at the doctor's office, she took a seat since her head was pounding and allowed her dear friend to deal with all the paperwork that new patients had to do. Once all the paperwork was completed the desk receptionist stated that it would only be a few minutes before the doctor was ready to see her.

"Asami Sato." A young girl said in such a sweet voice. She had on a yellow shirt with brown pants and flats; her hair was a bob style but it was cute. She also had a clipboard and was holding the door open for her and Bolin. Bolin slowly helped Asami up out of the chair and walked to the back.

"My name is Jinora and I'll be taking care of you until the doctor comes in to see you. Sound good Ms. Sato?"

"Yeah. Sounds amazing." Asami's weight was taken before Jinora led her to the small room that had a six on it, or was it a nine? The numbers looked all the same to tired heiress. Once Asami was seated on the medical table, comfortably, Jinora placed her clipboard on the desk where the laptop was before closing the door behind Bolin; who took a seat across from the medical table.

"Okay let's get your blood pressure, temperature, and I have to prick your finger so I can do blood work." All Asami could do was nod her head. She was so sleepy and her head was hurting so bad, she honestly didn't what type of work they did on her. Everything took ten minutes to complete before Jinora was ready to ask her questions.

"Alright what brings you in today?"

"My friend over here dragged me here."

"Well that's because she was sneezing up a storm in her office today and her nose is red and puffy. She works a lot too and never takes a break, that's probably why she's sick now." Bolin said in defense to her comment. Jinora nodded and wrote down everything the young man said on Asami's chart before standing up and smiling.

"I got everything I need. I'm just going to put your chart in the door and the doctor should be in shortly."

"Thank you." Soon enough the two were alone again.

"I'm pretty sure me working has nothing to do with me being sick."

"Oh it has everything to do with you being sick. You overwork yourself." Bolin said without looking up from his level of Angry Birds.

"You know what-"

Before Asami could get the last word in the doctor walked in.

'Holy shit she's beautiful.' Asami thought to herself. She was tan, with bright, beautiful blue ocean eyes, and her hair was cut into this bob that was to her chin. She was wearing an ocean blue colored button down shirt that was tucked into a pair of black sacks with matching blue flats and of course she had a blue stethoscope around her neck.

"Hello my name is Dr. Willman or you can call me Dr. Korra; whichever makes you feel comfortable and I'll be taking care of you today."

"Hi." Asami said weakly. She didn't know if it was because she was sick or it was because her doctor was breath taking.

"Hi I'm Bolin and this is Asami." Bo said as he reached to shake Korra's hand.

"Nice to meet you both." She said with a smile and taking Bolin's hand in hers. Oh her smile was going to be the death of Asami. Korra took a seat in front of the laptop and reviewed everything that Jinora has typed in for her.

"Well with a fever of 101 there is no doubt that you have the flu; other than that all your blood work was normal and you're a very healthy weight for your height."

"The flu!"

"101!"

"Yes and yes."

"See I told you that you overworking yourself would cause this." Bolin said with a proud smile. Korra raised her eyebrow at Asami.

"When was the last time you took a day off Ms. Sato?"

"Um, I honestly don't remember."

"Ha! Ha! I was right!"

"Shut it Bo."

"Honestly Ms. Sato your friend is right. Your immune system is being pushed to the max. I don't think taking a day or so off is a bad thing. Also your blood pressure was a little higher then normal." Korra said as she went to wash her hands and drying them on a paper towel.

"It's the stress doc." Bolin chipped in.

"Hush or you'll never test drive another car without charge again." Quickly Bolin went back to his game on his phone and Korra let out a little laugh.

'A beautiful laugh.' Asami thought. Once her hands were dried she threw the paper towel away and turned her full attention to the beautiful woman sitting on the table.

"Okay so I have to hear your heart beat."

"Okay." Asami said. Honestly she was a little nervous only because that means that Korra was going to be close to her. Like really close. The raven haired beauty only unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt as Korra placed the stethoscope in her ears.

"If my hands are cold, then I apologize in advance." Korra slowly placed the flat device on Asami's chest and began to listen to her heart beat. Her heart was beating kind of fast and Korra would be lying if she said that her heart wasn't beating faster too. Asami was beautiful even though she was sick. All too soon Korra was moving away from her and taking the ear pieces out of her ear.

"Everything sounds normal. I'm going to give you a prescription to help with your symptoms that the over the counter stuff just won't help with." The blue eyed girl said with the same smile that made Asami weak in the first place. Once she was done with writing out the prescription she turned back to Asami.

"Please rest Ms. Sato. We don't need you overworking yourself." The wink that Korra give was enough to make Asami almost pass out.

"Yeah, finally someone else told you."

"Hush Bo."

"Now I want you to come back in two weeks for a checkup. Pema can make your appointment up front."

"Thank you Dr. Korra." Bolin said as he stood to shake her hand one last time.

"No problem. Nice to see you Bolin and you too Ms. Sato." Korra said as she reached to shake Asami's hand. The shock that went through both of their bodies was like something that neither women have felt before.

"Nice meeting you too Dr. Korra." Slowly they let go of each other before Korra give one last smile and walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

"You have a crush on your doctor."

"Shut up Bolin Lee Anders."

"No not the government name!"

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

Asami left Bolin in charge of the office for the day so that she could have her checkup appointment with Dr. Korra. Honestly after she went home that day she hasn't been able to get the blue eyed doctor out of her head. She was the only person that the heiress could think of day and night and not get tired of thinking of her. Soon she was in front of the doctor's office with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello welcome to Avatar's Family Practice. How can I help you today?" Pema asked from behind the desk.

"I have a follow up appointment with Dr. Willman."

"Alright Ms. Sato I'll get you all checked in."

"Thank you." Asami said with a smile before taking a seat. It wasn't before long that Jinora came from the back and took her to get her weight checked in.

"You look livelier."

"Ha-ha thanks." Jinora took her weight down before leading her to a room to take her blood pressure, temperature, and pricked her finger so she can do blood work.

"Alright you know the drill. She'll be in soon." A few moments later Korra came through the door looking more beautiful then Asami remembered. This time she was wearing a black pencil skirt that showed her long, beautiful legs and a white button down shirt that was tucked in with black flats.

"Hello Asami."

"Hi Dr. Korra."

"Well Jinora wasn't lying. You do look livelier."

"Well I did take you advice and took it easy on myself."

"And the medicine responded well for you?"

"I was knocked out after I took it." Asami said with a small laugh causing Korra to do the same after she finished typing in the new information into the laptop.

"Well its design to work as you sleep, since that is when your body is the most relaxed. Especially for someone as active as you are."

"Of course. Bolin was really helpful helping me for those few days." She said as Korra went to the sink and started to wash her hands. Asami knew what was coming next and she was really excited to have her crush so close to her again.

"He seemed to care a lot about you." The doctor said as she dried her hands and stood in front of her patient.

"Well he is like my little brother." Korra only nodded as she placed the flat device on her chest. Her heart was beating a little fast and when she looked up Asami was staring at her with a sight blush.

"Well your heart is beating a little fast so I have to give you something for that." Korra said as she took a step back from Asami and turned back to her notebook on the counter.

"And what would that be?"

"It's written on here. Other than that you're fine. If you have any questions or you're feeling sick again call me."

"Alright thank you doctor."

"You're welcome. Have a good day." Soon Korra was gone. Asami shook her head and unfolded the piece of paper that her doctor had given her and soon a huge smile hit her face.

 _Your heart is beating a little fast and there was a sigh pink color on your cheeks. I think a date with me is just what you need. Friday at eight if that's okay with you. We can go anywhere you want or I can cook you something if you would like._

 _Here's my number: 854-963-0214_

 _-Korra xoxo_

* * *

"So did you ask her?" Jinora asked the moment her and Korra were on their lunch break.

"I wrote it on a piece of paper and it was really cheesy."

"You never know she could love that cheesy stuff." Jinora said as she took a bite from her salad. Before Korra could reply her phone went off alarming her that she had a message. She took her phone out her pocket and saw that she had an unread message. Quickly she opened it up and a huge smile came to her face.

 _Hey doc it's Asami. I think you're right. A date with you is just what I need. Lately I've been dying for some shrimp scampi. Do you think you could come over and cook me up some? ;)_

 _Here's my address: 4058 Agni St. Republic City Blvd. 32697_

 _See you Friday._

"You know you were right Jin. Cheesy is good."

* * *

 **A/n: First ever Asami and Korra fiction and I loved it. Don't worry there's more to come. I might make a part two for this story; I don't know yet. Anyway Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


End file.
